The temporomandibular joint (TMJ) ankylosis is clinically defined as limited mouth opening due to either a fibrous or bony union between the head of the condyle and the glenoid fossa. Although most incidents of TMJ ankylosis occur after trauma or an infection, congenital cases have been reported. Currently little is known about the TMJ morphogenesis and the underlying genetic, cellular and molecular mechanisms. Particularly, nothing is known about genetic alteractions that cause congenital TMJ ankylosis. The homeobox gene Shox2 is expressed specifically in the mesenchymal cells of the maxilla-mandibular junction and later in the immatured chondrocytes of the condyle of the TMJ. A conditional inactivation of Shox2 in cranial neural crest derived cells leads to dysplasia and ankylosis of the TMJ. Thus, Shox2 mutant mice serve as a unique model system for the studies of the mammalian TMJ development and its underlying mechanisms. We hypothesize that Shox2 plays a crucial role in TMJ development by regulating Runx2 expression directly. We also hypothesize that SUMO modification of Shox2a is essential for the TMJ formation. Four specific aims are proposed to test these hypotheses. In Aim 1, we will determine if Runx2 is a direct downstream target of Shox2 by reporter assay, EMSA and ChIP assay. We will also determine if phosphorylation impairs Shox2a's transactivating potency by creating mutant forms of Shox2a mimicking constitutively phosphorylation state or constitutively dephosphorylation state. In Aim 2, we will define SUMO modification of Shox2a and its consequences on the modulation of the Shox2a's transcriptional capacity. In this aim, we will further define the interaction between Shox2a and Histone 3.3, which may enhance the transcription capacity of Shox2a. The human SHOXa will be included in parallel in the proposed studies. In Aim 3, we will determine the role of SUMO modifcation of Shox2a in the TMJ development by expressing the mutated forms of Shox2a that either can not be sumoylated or mimic constitutively sumoylated status in the endogenous Shox2-expressing domains. In the last aim, we will test if human SHOX and SHOX2 are functionally redundant in embryonic development through targeted insertion of the human SHOX gene into the mouse Shox2 allele.